


Having Take-Out

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Series: Gem Heat AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Wet Dream, gem heat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Peridot goes into heat, and Amethyst is the only one that can help her out





	1. The Dream

Peridot squirmed in her hammock, sweating. She had no idea what was going on with her, but she felt… _off._ Maybe if she did this... sleeping ritual humans did, it'd go away. She tossed and turned in her slumber. Apparently whatever this was, it was affecting her dreams...

She was lying in the truck lodged in the roof, just chilling with Lapis. Amethyst was swimming in the little pool down below. Peridot smiled to herself as she heard her laughing and splashing around. Amethyst climbed out the water a little while later, but Peridot thought nothing of it and continued goofing off on her tablet. A few moments later, she showed up dripping wet right in front of her.

“Oh, Amethyst, have you come to join us?” She asked amiably.

She smirked, then whipped off her towel. Peridot was shocked to see that the purple gem was completely naked. 

“A-Amethyst?!” Peri was now blushing furiously.

Amethyst gently pushed her onto her back and straddled the green gem. Peridot’s cheeks flushed even deeper. What the hell was this? What was Amethyst doing?

Peridot forced herself not to look at Ame’s chest. She instead looked up into her eyes, totally flustered, mouth failing.

“Wh-what are you…”

“I know what you want, Peridot” Amethyst purred. “All you have to do is ask, and I’ll give it to you.”

Peri stammered. “I don’t, I-I”

“Come on, P-dot, you can’t deny your feelings…”

But she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She was having some.... Urge, but she couldn’t put words to it. Her stomach was in knots and felt warm in the pit of her stomach.

Smirking, Amethyst rolled off of her. In the blink of an eye, her clothes were back on.

“Wh--” Peridot’s eyes darted over to Lapis, who was still reading her manga. It looked as though she hadn’t seen a thing.

“You’ll come around, dude.” Ame whispered. “I’ll be waiting for when you work up the courage to say yes…”

Peridot woke up in a cold sweat. She was clutching the sides of the hammock, and panting. The pit of her stomach still felt strangely warm and tingly.

“Oh my s-stars..”

She sat up and assessed herself. Nothing looked off. She wasn’t injured,, and yet she still felt… off.

Lapis broke the silence, making Peri jump. “Dude, are you okay?”

Peri shifted her seating position and felt something… strange. Her crotch felt warm-warmer than usual- and what was this? She brushed her hand over her privates. Her fingertips came back damp. She gasped. What was this fluid leaking out of her?!

She quickly crossed her legs. No way she could ask Lapis what this was; not a chance. “O-of course I am! Wh-what ever makes you think I’m not?”

Lapis paused awkwardly. “Uh, you were uh, moaning in your sleep…”

Great, just great.

“I uh… I guess I just had a weird dr-dream” Peri gave a weak chuckle.

Lapis paused for a moment, then sighed. “Whatever, dude, just try and keep it quiet.....


	2. What's Wrong?

Lapis could take no more of Peridot’s strange behavior. It had only been 24 hours since the dream, and yet she had only gotten worse. Desperate for support, she reached out to Amethyst

“She’s in here, Amethyst” Lapis said quietly as she and Ame walked up to the barn.

Thud. Thud. Thud. 

“Uh… what the heck is that?”

“It’s Peridot.” Lapis said grimly. “I think… I think she’s in heat.”

Ame’s eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. “Uh-oh.”

“Yeah… she helped me out a ton with mine, but uh…I don’t think I’ll be of much help”

“Why not?”

“Well… I heard her moaning in her sleep last night, and uh… she kinda sorta maybe mentioned your name…”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and she’s been kind of a wreck. I found her running around in circles yesterday morning on all fours.”

Amethyst clicked her tongue. “Yikes…”

“Yeah. Yesterday evening I found her trying to drop a car on top of herself.”

“Where the hell did she--”

“Don’t ask”

“Um… do you think I should…?”

Lapis placed a hand on her shoulder “You’re the one she wants. Go get that consent, bro.”

Amethyst nodded determinedly, tied her hair up into a ponytail, then marched into the barn. She found Peridot slamming her head into the wall rhythmically.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

“Peridot?” The green gem jumped.

“AH! AMETHYST?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” she backed away from her, trying to keep her legs closed and fumbling over herself.

“I heard you’re having some uh… technical difficulties?”

Peri only babbled a response. Ame took a step closer, which only alarmed her even more.

“D-DON’T GET TOO CLOSE TO ME! I-I’M A MONSTER!!”

“Aw, you’re not a monster.” Amethyst cooed. “Just tell your favorite quartz what’s wrong and I’m sure I can help you.”

Peridot wavered, her thighs squeezed so tightly together that it agonizing. Well, surely not as agonizing as the hotness coursing through her.

Ame looked her over. “Peridot, there’s nothing to worry about, if what you’re going through is what I think it is, then you’ll be fine, but I can’t help you unless you tell me how you feel.”

Peridot fell silent, burying her face in her hands. With a shaky voice, she murmured “I f-feel, h-hot…”

“Go on…”

But she couldn’t.. It was bad enough that she was suffering, but putting her feelings into words? The prospect seemed absolutely impossible. She was much too embarrassed.

“You don’t have to necessarily talk, Peri” Amethyst said gently. “I know you have a little trouble getting your thoughts together and verbalising them directly.

Peridot used her metal manipulation to bring her tablet over to her (and nearly clocked Amethyst in the head with it). She hastily typed something in her notes app, then passed it back to Amethyst, refusing to look at her.

Amethyst read the note.

“I feel an intense heat and moistness in my… genital region, and I do not know how to eradicate it. I also had a shameful dream involving you, and I desire to partake in the human mating ritual with you.”

Amethyst grinned. “Aww, duuude, you’re just going through your heat cycle!”

“M-my heat cycle? Like Lapis did?”

“Yeah dude, didn’t you get them on HomeWorld or whatever?”

“N-not really… there was anaphrodisiacs in the air that dramatically lowered our libido. I also have never really uh… experienced libido”

“... I don’t speak nerd.”

“Homeworld had Horny-Be-Gone and Peri’s demisexual” Lapis translated from the roof.

“Thanks, crop top!” Ame turned to Peridot, who was still tense and flushed.  
a  
Amethyst ran outside. “Yo Lapis! Can we borrow the barn?!”

“Go for it, dude. If you need me, I’m gonna go hang with Steven. Have fun you too.” and with that, she flew away.

Amethyst walked back into the barn, and went straight up to Peridot.

“If you give me verbal consent, I’ll take care of you.”

“I consent” Peridot said without hesitation. She thought back to her wet dream and couldn’t help but wonder what Amethyst had planned.


End file.
